Calidez
by Korra-Avatar
Summary: Korra esta de niñera... pero necesitara ayuda de cierto maestro fuego...? "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK"


**"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK"**

**Calidez… **

-No te preocupes Tenzin, podre cuidar a los niños…Además están los demás para ayudarme!

-Muy bien… la verdad nos gustaría llevarnos a Rohan también, para que no tengas más trabajo… pero preferimos no hacerlo… el viaje es algo largo y no queremos que se enferme por tomar mucho aire… regresaremos mañana

-No se preocupen, pelee contra un tipo que podía hacer sangre control con la mente y contra mi tío que se fusionó con un espíritu maligno gigante… creo que podré manejarlo…

-Si ocurre algo, no dudes en comunicarte con nosotros.- Dijo Pema

-Claro Pema, procuren descansar bien, después de todo es su aniversario… Diviértanse… salgan a pasear... hagan algo que les guste!

-Gracias Korra! No sabes cuánto espere esto, descansar, salir a pasear… Gracias!- dijo Pema dándole un abrazo

-Muy bien, nos vamos- dijo Tenzin- Por favor, pórtense bien- dijo dirigiéndose específicamente a Ikki y Meelo- Jinora ayuda a Korra a cuidar a tus hermanos, ya que ella está cuidando de Rohan también

-Si papá

-Niños, quiero que se cepillen los dientes antes de irse a dormir, entendieron?- dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos

-Si mamá- dijeron los 3 maestros aires al mismo tiempo

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídense niños! Y Korra gracias de nuevo- Dijo Pema

-No te preocupes… Además Rohan es muy tranquilo- dijo moviendo a Rohan que esta entre sus brazos, y él se reía

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana!- y así se despidió Pema con ellos, se subió al bisonte volador con Tenzin y se marcharon

-Yey! Quiero ir a jugar con los bisontes voladores!

-Yo también- dijo Meelo

-Oig - Korra no pudo terminar la palabra, porque los maestros aires ya se habían ido

-No te preocupes, iré a verlos!

-Gracias Jin!

De pronto apareció Bolin, bostezando

-Buuueeenoos Diassss!

-Bueeeeenos díaaaas Bolin, a que viene ese buen humor?

-OH, hoy habrá un festival en la ciudad!- dijo emocionado como un niño de 6 años

-Enserio? No lo sabía…

-De que hablan?- apareció Asami

-Del festival de hoy

-Oh… cierto hoy es… Pema y Tanzin ya se fueron?

-Si

-Muy bien quien tiene hambre?! Porque yo me muero de hambre- dijo Bolin haciéndole agua la boca

-El desayuno ya está preparado, será mejor que vallamos a la sala… Bo, podrías llamar a los chicos?

-Sip! No hay problema!- y se fue Bolin tratando de encontrar a los maestros aires

Estuvieron esperando un par se segundo por Bolin y los niños, pero no llegaba

-Mh… se tardan iré a ver qué sucede. Tú lleva a Rohan, creo que el también ya tiene hambre. Verdad?- dijo Asami

-Ahg!- Dijo Rohan

-Muy bien pequeño, mensaje recibido…- Tanto Korra y Asami se rieron

Korra se fue al comedor para ver si ya estaban todo para desayunar, de pronto aparecieron Asami, Bolin y los niños

-Que paso?

-Nada…

-Jajajajajaja es que Bolin no podía atraparnos!- Dijo Meelo tomando asiento igual que los demás

-En mi defensa, ellos hacían aire control y no podía contra ellos…

-Jajaja- Korra no puedo aguantar la risa- Oye, y Mako?

-Oh, él se fue temprano a la estación, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo para hoy por causa del festival…

-El también ira?- pregunto Korra algo interesada

-Mh… conociéndolo creo que no… dijo que no tendría tiempo para ir… pero quien sabe…- dijo Bolin tomando un gran bocado de su pan

El desayuno transcurrió normal…

-Muy bien, es hora que valla a casa y después a Industria Futuro… Jinora quieres acompañarme?

-Enserio? Genial! Podre ver la colección de libros de la que hablaste?

-Sí primero pasaremos a la casa y allí podrás ver todo lo que quieras…

-Yey!

-No es justo, yo también quiero ir!- dijo Ikki

-De verdad, bueno pues- fue cortada por Meelo

-Yo igual quiero ir!-

-Bueno… si quieren venir, pues vamos, pero necesito que alguien los… cuide mientras estemos en la fábrica… Korra tu qui-

-Lo siento Asami, me encantaría ayudarte, pero me temo que debo darle un baño a Rohan… por qué no lo llevas contigo a…

Buscaron en la sala a Bolin, peor al parecer desapareció

-Oh no, claro que no!- dijo Asami mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento en su búsqueda- BOLIN!... dónde estás? Sal, que solo quiero hablar pacíficamente contigo!

-En este momento Bolin no se encuentra disponible, por favor búsquelo en otro momento- dijo Bolin y Asami fue rápidamente a agarrarlo

-EY, Bo! Que te parece si me ayudas a cuidar a los niños mientras estamos en industria futuro… eh? Solo será unos minutos…

-Pero quería ir al festival..

-Vamos, no es como que dije que no iras, tranquilo, iras aunque con compañía…

-Pero, pero yo quería ir a ayudar a las personas que necesiten de mi ayuda para armar sus puestos…

-Y por qué arias eso?- preguntó Korra

-Bueno la idea es esta. Yo voy tranquilo caminando por las calles viendo cómo se preparan para el festival y de pronto ay una anciana que dice: "No puedo colgar esto allí, es muy alto y me podría caer*con voz de anciana*" y yo diría "disculpe madam, la escuche por casualidad y parece que necesita ayuda*tratando de hacer una voz de galán*"

Korra, Asami y los niños se quedaron callados mientras Bolin relataba su interesante historia

-Y ella dirá "Muchas gracias niño… pero que fuerte es usted, me dejaría agradecerle con comida que hice para el festival*con voz de anciana*" y yo: "Fue un placer ayudarla y no es necesario que haga eso*tratando de hacer una voz de galán*" "Por favor acéptelo, o si no me sentiré muy mal… *con voz de anciana*" "Si lo pone de ese modo me temo que no tengo opción *tratando de hacer una voz de galán*" Y yo podré comer la rica comida!- haciéndole agua la boca

-Iras conmigo! Te prometo que podrás comer todo lo que quieras!

-A pesar que la oferta suena tentadora… mmh… no…

Asami se le quedo viendo con cara de disgusto, pero lo remplazó con una gran sonrisa porque se le había ocurrido una idea

-Chicos… si quieren ir a mi Casa a jugar y después al festival, solo tiene que convencer a Bolin de que nos acompañe!

Bolin se le quedo viendo es putrefacto…

-Yey! BOLIN! VAMOS, SI? VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! SI!?

-Vamos Bolin, no puedes decirles que no a los niños… - dijo Asami dándole una cara de súplica, que escondía atrás una cara de astucia

-Bien! Pero quiero croquetas de fuego!

-Si! Con tal que los cuides, está todo bien!

-Muy bien, Korra nos acompañas?

-No, recuerdas que dije que debo bañar a Rohan… Pero estoy segura que iremos al festival, no quiero perdérmelo

-Muy bien nos vamos!- dijo Bolin

Asami, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora y Bolin se fueron dejando solas a Korra y Roha, aparte de los acólitos…

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora del almuerzo, en ese momento Korra recordó que Asami le había dicho que no vendrían, ya que ella tenía cosas pendientes que hacer y no podrían venir, ya que los maestros aires también decidieron quedarse con ella y jugar en su mansión…

-Muy bien, creo que solo estamos tú y yo Rohan… tienes hambre?- pregunto Korra al bebé que hacia cualquier ruido

El almuerzo fue… difícil para Korra… Rohan quería y jugaba con la comida y no pudo evitar que él se ensuciara

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de bañarte… pero… mhh… como exactamente?- Korra dio una mirada confusa a Rohan y él la miro de la misma manera

Korra estaba buscando a alguien para que la ayudara, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo… y vio que alguien entraba en el lado de la habitación de los chicos asique decidió ir a ver quién era

Korra fue y vio que una puerta estaba la mitad abierta… entonces ella entro, mientras tenía en los brazos a Rohan

-Quie- fue cortada por ver a Mako que se estaba poniendo una remera

-P-or.. Qu..e… Ko-r-ra- que… Korra que haces aquí?- Pregunto Mako sonrojado

-Yo…- Korra miro a Mako que estaba sin camisa y se dio vuelta- Per..rdon! es que vi… a alguien en-ntrar aquí… asi..i… que mhh… pues vine a ver quién era…

-Mh.. si… pe-ro podrías salir de la habitación hasta que termine de cambiarme…?

-Lo siento!- Korra dijo eso y se fue

Korra cerró la puerta y estaba más roja que Mako…

Pasaron unos segundo y Mako salió vestido con la ropa de siempre que el usaba…

-Así que entraste por eso?- pregunto apenas salió

-Eh?

-Por qué habías visto a alguien por aquí?

-Si… que pensabas!

-Nada…

-Por cierto, por qué estás aquí?

-Vine por algo de ropa…

-Ok… Oye… podrías ayudarme con algo?

-Mh… debo irme a la estación

-Por favor! Es que no quiero molestar a un acolito de aire

-Pero prefieres molestarme a mí?- pregunto Mako levantando una ceja

-Sí, bueno…

-Que es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito que me ayudes a darle un baño a Rohan- dijo mostrando al niño que estaba sucio por jugar con la comida

-¡¿Y cómo se hizo eso?!- pregunto Mako asombrado de cómo había comida por su cabeza y su ropa

-Pues digamos que tenía muchas ganas de jugar mientras comíamos…

-No podrías decirle a Asami o Bolin… o a los niños…

-No están… fueron a Industria Futuro y a la casa de Asami, los niños querían ir, y Asami arrastro a Bolin, para que los controlara

-Ya veo… y porque no fuiste con ellos?

-Porque debo darle un baño a él

-No podías dárselo antes?

-Se acabó de ensuciar… como dije antes, justo estaba buscando a un acolito… pero vine aquí y…- al recordar lo ocurrido se sonrojo- bueno y estamos aquí…

-Bueno… lo siento, pero debo irme…

-Pero no estás en tu hora de descanso?

-Si… pero como dije debo irme- dijo jugando con Rohan, que estaba en los brazos de Korra

-Vamos! Por favor!

Mako suspiro y miro a Rohan de arriba abajo, realmente quería jugar, al parecer…

-Enserio no tienes idea de qué hacer?

-No…

-Pero en las tribus agua, no les enseñan desde jóvenes a como curar… o en este caso, atender a un niño…?

-Enserio?- pregunto Korra asombrada- La verdad no tengo idea… ya que a la edad de los 5 años el loto blanco me mantuvieron en sus cuarteles… por eso no se mucho de eso…- Korra bajo la mirada

-Está bien… será mejor que te ayude, para que el pobre de Rohan no sufra las consecuencias..

-Oye!- dijo golpeándolo el brazo

Fueron a la habitación donde allí había una bañera, korra lo lleno con agua tibia, para no quemar a Rohan y trajo todo lo que necesitaba para bañarlo

-Muy bien, tenemos todo… y ahora…?- dijo mirando con una cara confundida y tierna a Rohan, que el también hizo lo mismo

Mako al verlos a ellos dos con esa cara pensó que se veían muy lindos y tiernos… y además que es algo gracioso, ya que parecen un espejo

-Jajajaja

-No veo que es lo gracioso

-Nada… mh… Mejor hagamos esto rápido así podré llegar a tiempo a la estación…

Mako puso a Rohan en la bañera e inmediatamente Rohan empezó a jugar con el agua

-Hey… Rohan, tranquilízate!- dijo Mako tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Jajajaja

-Que es lo gracioso?- dijo Mako disgustado

-Pues que un bebe te está ganando y te empapo

-En vez de reírte, podrías hacer algo para que se tranquilice y podre bañarlo?

-Muy bien…- Korra fue al lado de ellos e inmediatamente fue empapada por Rohan

-Rohan!... Mójalo a él- apuntando a Mako

Rohan pareció entender lo que le dijo, porque lo había vuelto a mojar

-Oye, no puedes decirle que me moje…- dijo Mako empapado

-Jajajajaja, es divertido… verdad Rohan?- pregunto Korra a Rohan y este se rio

-Vamos Korra, tengo que estar en la estación antes que termine la hora!- replico Mako

-Vamos Hot-Man… diviértete un poco!

-Oh… quieres que me divierta, entonces… Rohan moja a Korra- dijo Mako con una sonrisa

Otra vez Rohan entendió perfectamente y mojo a Korra

-Oye… no fue justo!

-Tú empezaste- dijo Mako

Mientras Mako y Korra seguían hablando Rohan aprovecho para mojarlos a ambos, ellos dos pararon su charla y se miraron y miraron a Rohan, y vieron que él estaba riendo, entonces empezaron a reír igual. Pasaron los minutos y terminaron de bañarlo.

-Gracias por la ayuda!- dijo Korra

-De nada… la verdad fue más difícil de lo que creí, ya que este pequeño- haciéndoles cosquillas a Rohan y este rio- no dejaba de jugar con el agua…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Quien diría que un bebe te ganaría…- dijo Korra riendo

-Perdón, pero a ti también te gano… así que no puedes decir mucho

-Lo que sea- dijo Korra mirando para otro lado- serás un buen padre algún día…

-Qué…?-pregunto Mako, habiendo escuchado perfectamente a Korra

-Nada… - Dijo Korra con nerviosismo

-Bueno, me voy- dijo terminando de jugar con Rohan

-Oye…iras al festival?

-No se… la verdad no creo…- dijo Mako- por?

-Oh… nada, solo que tu hermano y Asami irán… y pensé que tú también irías…- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Era de esperarse de Bolin… pero la verdad no sé muy bien…

-Oh… está bien…

-bueno, adiós…- dijo eso y se retiró Mako

Pasaron las horas y llegó la tarde… Korra y Rohan fueron a la ciudad para ver el festival, ya que era el primero de ambos…

-Korra!- dijeron los maestros aires

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida…- dijo Meelo

-Oye… por poco si…- dijo Korra

-Bueno, yo ya cumplí con el trato… y si me permiten… creo que ay croquetas de fuego esperándome…- dijo Bolin corriendo hacia el primer puesto de comida en encontró acompañados por Ikki y Meelo

-Y como les fue a ustedes?- pregunto Korra a Asami

-Bien… solo quiero disfrutar del festival hoy…

Todos estaban caminando tranquilamente y parando en cualquier lugar que les llamara la atención. Paso el tiempo y ya había llegado la noche, aunque todavía no pensaban en ir ese de allí.

Bolin, mientras comía todo lo que podía, se le hizo ver a su hermano, y fue a ver si era el

-Bro?- pregunto con la boca llena de comida y Mako se dio vuelta

-Hola Bolin… por favor, primero traga lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablar…- dijo Mako con una mano en su frente

Bolin lo hizo- Hey, hermanito… pensé que no vendrías…

-Sí, pues… Korra menciono que vendrían aquí… y no iba a estar solo en La Isla… Así que aquí estoy…

-Korra menciono eso…? Cuando hablaste con ella?

-En la tarde…

Al escuchar eso, a Bolin se e dibujo una sonrisa

-Oh… justo cuando ella se encontraba sola… completamente sola... claro con Rohan, pero sola…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Que tratas de decir?- pregunto Mako levantando una ceja

-Nada, nada…- seguía con su sonrisa –Oye, sabes que para Korra es el primer festival de la ciudad…

-A, si?

-Si… Y no crees que necesita a alguien, para que la ayude para poder disfrutarlo?

-Bolin, se directo

-Directo…? Yo solo estaba mencionando… además que esta con Rohan cargándolo siempre… debe estar cansada, no crees?

Y con ese comentario, Bolin consiguió lo que quería, que su hermano vaya a verla

-Cierto, dijo que vendrían…- dijo Mako pensativo

-Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a cuidar a los niños con Asami, por lo que estamos muy ocupados y no podemos estar mucho tiempo con Korra… así que estará sola…- comento casualmente Bolin

-Y dónde están?- pregunto Mako

-Quien, Korra?

-Me refiero a todos

-Oh… eh… no sé...- dijo Bolin buscando para todos lados

-Los perdiste?

-Creo que sí. Vamos, ayúdame a encontrarlos- dijo Bolin y en ese momento se pusieron a buscarlos

Ambos se pusieron a buscarlo, pero todo era plan de Bolin, savia perfectamente donde se encontraba, pero él quería que esté a solas con Korra. Así que se fue a buscar a Asami y los niños, sin que Korra se diera cuenta y se fueron de allí, dejando a Korra perdida y a Mako buscándolos.

Korra al darse cuenta que no veía a nadie conocido asumió que se habían ido sin ella, así que decidió seguir caminando para ver si se encontraba con ellos. Mientras que Mako se la pasaba buscado y milagrosamente encontró a Korra en medio de muchas personas…

Mako estaba a punto de llamar a Korra, pero no pudo ya que una chica se le puso en su camino

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba… Oye… tu eres… digo, eras el capitán de los hurones de fuego!- dijo con un grito

-Eh… si, lo era, adiós

-Espera, digo, estas solo aquí? me preguntaba si querrías pasar un buen rato con migo

-No

-Vamos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- dijo agarrándolo del brazo

Mientras Korra, en búsqueda de sus amigos, encontró a Mako…! Que estaba, hablando con una chica… y ella lo abrazo… En ese momento solo quería apartarla de él, pero recordó que no estaban más juntos… Ya habían roto, así que no tenía por qué afectarle… verdad?

Sus miradas se encontraron, Mako trataba de quitarse a esa chica de encima y vio que Korra los estaba observando. Ahora con más razón quería que esta chica desaparezca. Trato de hablarle a Korra pero ella solo miro por todos lados, fingiendo que no lo había visto y siguió su camino en búsqueda de los demás.

-¡Podrías dejarme Ya!- dijo Mako a la chica y ella lo libro de su agarre, en ese mismo instante Mako fue por Korra

_-Vamos Korra, donde te metiste- Pensó Mako_

Mako seguía buscándola y la encontró. Estaba viendo como jugaban unos niños a un juego y sostenía a Rohan, que parecía muy entretenido con ello

-Al fin te encuentro…- dijo Mako detrás de ella y la hizo saltar de su lugar

-Hey… Mako, al final pudiste venir y veo que compañía- dijo Korra

-No sé a qué te refieres… esa chica me abrazo de la nada…

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo…- dijo Korra

-Yo estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Bueno, lo que sea- dijo eso Korra y siguió su camino y Mako junto a ella

-Por qué me sigues?

-No estás buscando a Bolin también?

-Si… en un segundo desaparecieron

-Me pasó lo mismo…- dijo Mako y siguió a Korra a un juego que le llamo mucho la atención y fueron a ver

-Este es tu primer festival de aquí… verdad?- pregunto Mako

-Sí, a decir verdad esta mañana me entere que existía…

Siguieron con su camino y Mako noto que Korra parecía cansada por estar sosteniendo a Rohan por bastante tiempo

-Damelo- dioj Mako

-Qué?

-A Rohan… debes estar cansada de tenerlo todo el día en los brazos…

-No es nada- dijo Korra siguiendo su camino, pero Mako la detuvo y le arrebato a Rohan de los brazos

-Oye- dijo Korra

-Creo que Rohan está más cómodo con migo, así que no reproches…- dijo Mako comenzando a caminar

-Hey! Pero qué…- prefirió no decir nada más y fue con ellos

Paso el tiempo y realmente Korra, Mako y Rohan disfrutaron el festival, comieron algodón de azúcar, cosa que Korra le puso en la nariz de Mako y este se vengó de la misma manera.

-Es realmente hermoso… dijo Korra sentándose en un banco

-Sí, lo es… hace tiempo no disfrutaba de este festival… a pesar que vivo aquí no tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo…

-Bueno, se podría decir que es el primer festival de los tres…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa y el la devolvió

Se miraban fijamente y parecían que ambos querían lo mismo, darle un beso al otro… Pero fueron interrumpidos por Bolin

-Hey! Chicos, donde se habían metido?- Dijo Bolin con una sonrisa

-Buscándolos- dijo Mako

-Bueno… creo que es hora de regresar, no creen?- pregunto Asami

-Sí, ya es tarde y creo que ellos- apuntando a Ikki y Meelo- están muy cansados- dijo Korra

Fueron al puerto y agarraron el Ferri para ir al templo. Una vez allí…

-Iremos a acostar a Ikki y Meelo- dijo Asami

-Enserio? Gracias!- dijo Korra

-Sí, Bolin vamos- le dijo Asami a Bolin, ya que él había cargado a Ikki en la espalda porque se había dormido y Asami tenía en los brazos a Meelo que estaba igual que su hermana. Jinora también estaba cansada así que acompaño

-Donde duerme Rohan?- pregunto Mako a Korra

-Oh, en mi cuarto

-Está bien- dijo Mako dirigiéndose hacia allí. Una vez allí pudo a Rohan que estaba durmiendo perfectamente y se retiro

Unas horas más tarde Mako no podía dormir, estaba pensando lo bien que la paso con Korra… Así que decidió tomar aire fresco y fue a caminar por afuera. Camino sin saber que se dirigía a la habitación de Korra, y noto que estaba la luz encendida, así que fue a ver qué pasaba. Toco la puerta.

-Korra?- pregunto- permiso, voy a entrar- entro y encontró a Korra que estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Rohan

-Que paso?- pregunto Mako

-Se despertó y empezó a llorar, ya me fije si debía cambiarle el pañal pero no es eso…

-Oh…

-Y tú qué haces despierto a estas horas?- pregunto Korra

-No podía dormir…- contesto

-Ya veo…

-A ver, puedo tenerlo?- pregunto y Korra le dio a Rohan a Mako

También trato de calmarlo, y lo logro… poco a poco se durmió y fue a ponerlo en la cama de Korra

-Gracias!- dijo Korra

-De nada… debe extrañar a sus padres… es su primera noche sin ellos

-Cierto… -dijo Korra mirando a Rohan que dormía

Mientras que Mako miraba a Korra y seguía pensando el todo lo sucedido

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Korra al notar que lo estaba mirando fijamente

Mako no contesto, a cambio se acercó a ella de a poco y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas y provocando en Korra una gran sensación

-Mak…o, Mako, que estas…

-Sh… solo no hables… solo déjame recordar la sensación de estar cerca de ti… cerca de tus labios…- dijo rozando sus labio y ella sintió una oleada de desesperación, así que decidió acortar el espacio entre ellos

Al fin, al fin podían sentir los cálidos labios del otro, ese beso era lo que deseaban hace mucho tiempo y no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad… después de unos minuto Korra se separó de él

-Por qué… no entiendo…

-Por favor, te extrañe mucho y sé que tú también… fui un tonto al terminar nuestra relación… Y hoy, los dos y Rohan la pasamos muy bien… no vas a negármelo

-No, no niego que seas un tonto, no niego que hoy la pasamos bien…

-Y qué más, acaso tu no me extrañas?- pregunto Mako desesperado

-Yo… nosotros no funcionamos, por eso no estamos juntos…- dijo Korra mirando al suelo

-Por favor, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie se cree ese cuento de que no funcionamos! Korra yo te amo… y tú?

-Yo… - fue cortada por que Rohan nuevamente se había despertado llorando, así que fue a levantarlo para calmarlo. Mako no se daba por vencido, así que él también fue con ella y la abrazo por detrás, mientras que ella sostenía a Rohan

-Mako, vete

-No, no pienso irme hasta que me contestes…

-Por favor, vete…- rogo Korra porque ella también tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo como él a ella

-No… ya te lo dije…- dijo Mako decidido

Mako la soltó del abrazo y fue en frente de ella

-Por favor Korra respóndeme…- dijo suplicando y en ese momento Rohan dejo de llorar, solo se calmó y parece que esperaba la respuesta de Korra al igual que Mako.

-Yo… también te amo- y con eso Mako le quiso dar otro beso, pero ella se negó- Pero recuerda que no funcionamos…

-Korra, si tú me amas y yo te amo, que no va a funcionar…?- pregunto Mako – Tuvimos desacuerdo… Pero que pareja no los tiene, solo tenemos que luchar con más fuerza… nuestro amor es mucho más grande que cualquier pelea o discusión…- dijo Mako mirándoles fijamente a los ojos- Te amo Korra…- y con eso se acercó de a poco a ella para darle un beso y ella lo acepto sin reclamos… Pero fueron interrumpidos por pequeño, que les había puesto sus manos en la cara de ellos

-Jajajaja, viste, hasta Rohan piensa que formamos una buena pareja- dijo Mako, abrazándola nuevamente por detrás y ella se apoyó sobre su pecho…

-Si… gracias Rohan por el concejo… jajaja- dijo Korra

Después de unos minutos Rohan dormía plácidamente

-Creo que ya debería irme…- dijo Mako dándole un pequeño beso a Korra

-Puedes quedarte… digo, Rohan está tranquilo cuando estás aquí… así que puedes quedarte… claro si quieres- dijo Korra con las mejillas rojas y nerviosa

-Enserio… Rohan o tú quieres que me quede…?- pregunto Mako con una sonrisa

-Bueno, nadie te obliga…- dijo Korra con confianza

-No! Digo... si quieres puedo quedarme…- dijo besándola en la nariz

-Ja ja ja… muy gracioso, tú te mueres por quedarte- dijo Korra con una sonrisa muy segura

-Mh… por supuesto- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

-Vamos Mako, la verdad estoy cansada… y no queremos que Rohan se despierte…

-Está bien…

Mako y Korra durmieron también, tomado de las manos, ya que Rohan estaba en el medio, para que sienta esa calidez de seguridad… al igual que Mako, que extrañaba a Korra, tomarla de las manos, abrazarla, besarla… esa calidez que siempre encontraba y encontraría únicamente en ella…

_Fin…_

**Hola! :)**

**Bueno este fic transcurre después del libro 2 **

**Yey! Quería hacerlo antes, pero no pude… pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca… ;) **

**Dejen sus comentarios y Gracias por leer! :D**

**Besos!**


End file.
